You, Ron, and the Wizard Protection Program
by oxxomoviestar
Summary: You witness a murder by Voldemort and are Thrown into the Wizard Protection Program under the safety of the Order of the Phoenix. You're sent to England where you get put into Hogwarts. Along the way you fall in love with the Firery red headed Ron Weasl
1. Parts 1 through 2

**Part 1**

Panting you frantically ran away from the most horrible thing you just saw. How could this happen here. The Dark Lord was in America. What went wrong? With blood around the rims of your shoes you ran into the house and told your worried looking parents what you just saw. "It was him" you said in a nervous voice"...he killed the man, I was standing right there, he just...KILLED HIM! (you let out a powerful sob)And then he started to chase me. I lost him but it's only a matter of time before he finds me. It was horrible, he tortured that guy until (sob) until...(you began crying your eyes out)" your parents hug you and exchange worried looks. "Bill" your mom says to your father"We have to get out of here. She's right, its only a matter of time before he finds her and we all die." you cry even harder. " "Right" your dad replies with a grim look on his face"Both of you, pack your belongings, I'll call the Ministry of Magic and tell them you just witnessed a murder but won't say who committed it. You know how these days, the ministry is in denial about You-know-who's return. I'll see what they say." your father walks out of the room and sends your small owl, (Marzipan) to the ministry with a note. A few hours later, after you have packed your bags and calmed your crying, you pull your two large luggage bags into the living room where you are greeted by a mid aged, red haired man. "Well hello there" he says to you with a bright smile"You must be Alex? (you nod) My name is Arthur Weasley. I'm sadly the only one in the ministry who can accommodate you at the time." "Alex" your dad finishes"Were going to England. Since you-know-who's been sighted, you will need to be questioned by a secret group called the Order of the Phoenix. You must keep this quiet at all costs." "Ahhhhh, yes, and I haven't told you the good news" pipes up the man called Arthur"You will be meeting my children and their friends and they will be helping you back to Hogwarts. I've just gotten out of the hospital and they left school to come see me." "Wait" you finally pipe up"What's a Hog-warts" "Oh, its a wonderful school for people like us, Witches and Wizards. You will be attending there while your in the Wizard Protection Program." "Oh" you nod your head. Suddenly your mom comes down the stairs with a floating box of her things following her. "Well" she says gloomily, "I think that's everything. (she snivels a bit) We better get going." "Right then" says the man"If you would all just hold this with me." He pulls a tea kettle out of his pocket. "But before you go, (he continues as he points at you) Your name is Tina now...ok." you simply nod and grab hold of the tea kettle wondering why you'd do something that stupid when suddenly you feel a jerk around you naval and your feet lift off the ground. After a few minutes, of which you were spinning wildly and feeling as if you were going to vomit, your feet land firmly on the ground and buckle beneath you causing you to fall on your butt. "Now then, that wasn't so bad" says Mr. Weasley cheerfully looking at your dazed and dizzy family. Suddenly without warning your things all fall from a hole in the ceiling and it repairs itself. "Everybody, they're here" called the man to the ceiling that had magically repaired itself. You heard footsteps coming from the floor above and two loud CRAKS as two twin, red haired boys appeared and walked behind Mr. Weasley, their father apparently. A few seconds later three kids came down who looked your age, a brown frizzy haired girl, a boy with messy black hair and another boy with fiery red hair (he was kinda cute). They were followed by a younger looking girl with straight red hair and a grim looking man wearing old raggedy clothes that you recognized to be Sirius black that you saw in Wanted posters all over your town (but you didn't panic seeing that he was with all these people without killing them). "Who are they" says one of the twins"Yeah, they dress funny" said the other. You stand up (looking down on your normal muggle clothes as you did go to a muggle school until now and gave him a stiff look and gazed around the room. You were in a dimly lit room with not much color and lifeless walls. Who in their right mind would want to stay here you thought...

Suddenly it felt like everyone was staring at you. It was making you feel very uncomfortable. "Right" says Arthur looking at you and your family"These two right here are Fred and George (points from one to the other) or was it George and Fred (points again)Well either way, that's who they are." He then walks behind the four younger looking kids (who looked your age) and pointed to the first one. "This is Hermione Granger, my son's female friend, (then he walks over to the dark haired boy and points at him) This is my son's other good friend Harry Potter. (ah yes, you knew exactly who he was) (then he walked over to the cute boy with red hair) This is my youngest son Ron (Ron smiled and nodded to you causing you to smile back for several seconds in which you were smiling at each other and you got lost in his deep blue eyes although you were in no mood for smiling) And finally, this is my daughter Ginny (he pointed to the straight, red haired girl who smiled and said hello) Everyone" he said loudly to the group"This is Alex, but you will need to call her Tina around other people besides those in the order" just then he was cut off by the opening of a door in the front of the room and a tall, lean old man with a long silvery beard staggered in to the room with an extremely straight face. Everyone turned to look at him "Dumbledore" said Sirius suddenly"Our guest of honor just arrived from America." Everyone but Mr. Weasley, the man known as Dumbledore, and Sirius exchanges exited looks. You were sure that they were all curious about America. "Yes" said Dumbledore"I know. And I ask that you all don't badger this girl as she has just witnessed a grave situation concerning Voldemort. (everyone winced) I hope that you all keep this to yourselves and only ask her about it if she feels like discussing it... Now" he said turning his head to you"If you would like, you can talk this out with me as I must know, but you can choose to tell me after you get something to eat, and wait till you come to Hogwarts in the morning." "Ummm..."you thought for a moment and decided"I'd like to wait till morning if that is fair to you." "Very well." said Dumbledore in a wispy voice, then he walked out the door and vanished. "Well now where is she" came a woman's voice from behind another door"Ahhhhh" she said barging in and looking at you. "Dear, you must have been through a lot, are you hungry? (you shook your head no) Tired? (you shrugged) Oh very well (she looked at Ron) Ronald, will you help her get her stuff into the living room? No need to take it upstairs, you'll be returning to school in the morning. "Alright mum." He said and he walked over to you and your things. "Here" he said "I'll grab this end and you get that end, we'll carry it in to the other room over there." He nodded his head over to a shabby door next to the front one. "Thanks." you say and you smile. The two of you heave your large luggage into the other room and sit it down. "So" said Ron panting"I guess you'll be sorted into your house at school tomorrow all by yourself" "Erm, house" you said back. "You don't know" he replied, and you shook your head no. "Well" he continued"Everyone gets sorted into a house, There's Griffindor (that's me and everyone else here), Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slitherine (he gave a hateful look)."Oh" you say "Well, at least I know you, I hope I get into Griffindor then. I'd hate to be stuck with complete strangers. "Yeah" he continued, especially the Slitherine, every Death eater and follower of you-know-who has come from Slitherine." "You shuddered at the thought of being stuck with them...

**Part 2**

You and Ron both walked out of the room and saw that Hermione and Harry were headed upstairs to get some rest. "Dears" said Mrs. Weasley to you and Ron"I think you two should be getting to bed now, its very late and...well...you've had a long day haven't you Alex" You nod your head and begin to walk up the stairs behind Ron who points you out to your room. "There" he says"You'll be bunking with Hermione and Ginny." You smile at him and say "Good night Ron." in such a flirtish way that you don't even realize that you flirted. Ron's cheeks turned red as he stumbled backwards into his room and you turn slowly and enter yours. When you get in there Hermione and Ginny were setting up an extra bunk just for you. "There" says Hermione"That should do. (looks over at you) Oh, there you are. We set up a bunk that you can sleep in tonight." "Yeah, bet you can't wait to see Hogwarts tomorrow, eh? Ginny interrupted. "Sure." you said grimly as you collapsed onto the bed and closed your eyes. It was late but you still couldn't sleep. You were sure that you were the only one awake in the whole house, minus a shrieking ghoul that was up in the attic apparently. You felt your eye lids drooping as the gentle pitter patter of rain on the clouded windows lulled you to sleep.

Suddenly you were running down your old street again. Your shoes were covered with blood. You looked back at a ghostly white man with red eyes was torturing a man lying on the ground oozing blood all over the pavement. At this sight, you began to cry insanely. Tears tore down you cheeks as you looked back again and the hooded man began to chase you. You sobs echoed into the distance as you tripped over a stick and bent your leg. The ghostly man was now hovering over top of you. You could see all the blood on his cape. He points his want at your forehead and you beg him to stop. You beg him to let you go. Your tears are running on full blast now. The man opens his mouth to talk and...

The ghostly man then said"Alex, wake up" His voice sounded like Ron's. Then the man bent over and began to shake you violently and said again"Alex, come on now, wake up." You closed you eyes...this was getting too weird. You opened them again but you were now back at 13 Grimauld place but instead of on the bed, you were hunched in the corner of the room with everyone staring at you. "Alex" Ron said with a worried tone in his voice, are you ok" "You were freaking out in your bed and started crying." Hermione continued. "It woke us all up." said George. "Yeah, scared the bloody hell out of us." continued Fred. You stared at everybody for a moment before several sobs burst out of you like an alien. "It was horrible" you shouted and cried at the same time"He chased me! He killed that man! He-he-he wants to kill me! He saw me there. He knows who I am. I-I-." your talking was replaced by sorrowful crying. Ron sat down next to you and pat you on the back. You then cried louder as you wrapped one arm around him and put your head on his shoulder. You could feel his face get hot on your ear. Everyone in the room exchanges quick worried glances. After Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley all got you calmed down, you looked out the window to see that dawn was rising. "Well" said Mr. Weasley"It's time to get going. We'll grab a bite to eat and then Tonks (a woman who looked like an old tall lady today) and Moody (a man with an ugly bowler hat and a large chunk of his nose missing) will escort you all to Hogwarts."

"What does everyone want for breakfast" you asked suddenly. "Oh, no dear I'll cook." said Mrs. Weasley. "You've done enough for me." you said"You took me in till my parents find a place to stay. The least I could do is get breakfast." "No, that's quite alright." Mrs. Weasley argued. "The cooking is up to me. You've had a rough night. You can relax." "No, really. I don't need to cook." you said standing up. "See" You waved your hand through the air and on the third rotation of your wrist an Egg McMuffin appeared in your hand. You took a bite. You love McDonalds breakfast sandwiches. Everybody stared in awe. "Blimey" exclaimed Ron"How'd you do that" "Yeah" said Harry. "Well" you answered. "I am one of three witches and wizards in the world who can do this. Its a special power I posses. I can read minds and make things appear, disappear, and shrink, float...all that stuff. I'm telepathic"

Everybody stood in silence for a moment until...

"Brilliant" yelled Ron out of the blue. "That's wicked" exclaimed Hermione. "Awesome" yelled the twins. "I wish I could do that dear." Said Mrs. Weasley"it'd make living a lot easier...and...Well...if you'd like then you can give us all something to eat." Hmmmm, you think to yourself for a moment. "Mr. Weasley" you say to him"There's a muggle restaurant called McDonalds, would you like to try a muggle food for breakfast" Mr. Weasley grinned in absolute delight and stepped forward. "Well" he said happily"What is it? And yes, I'd be delighted to try a muggle food." "Its called a breakfast burrito. It has ham, egg, sausage, cheese, and green peppers all wrapped in a steamy flour tortilla." you say to him sounding oddly like a TV commercial advertising the food. "Ohhh, that sounds lovely, may I" he says with a grin on his face. You read his mind earlier and found out he was fascinated by muggles. You wave your hand around and on the third rotation a breakfast burrito appeared in your hand. You handed it to Mr. Weasley and everyone watched him curiously as he took a large bite. "Hmmmm" he says. Everyone was itching to hear what he says. "That is damn good" he announced to the group and suddenly cries came from everyone in the room. "I want one" "Can I try one" "Pass one over here" "OOOOH ME! ME" as fast as you could, you magic-ed up some more until everyone was deep in the glorious taste of the burrito. "Wow, muggles migh' haf' no magic bu' they still haf' good tast'" said Ron with a mouthful of burrito. You giggled a bit and after everyone had finished their breakfast, their bags were packed and you were all on your way. "Mum" said Ginny"How will we be getting back to school" "The Knight Bus." answered a man who you thought was named Lupin. "I've always wanted to see what its like on the knight bus." said Ron excitedly. "No, trust me" said Harry at once"You don't." Lupin held out his arm...BANG! a purple, triple Decker bus appeared out of nowhere and a young pimply boy came out. "Welcome to the knight bus" he said but was interrupted rudely by Tonks. "Yes, yes, welcome, EVERYONE ON" she said. They obeyed. You sat down in a plain chair on the first floor. Ron soon after took the seat next to you but nervously looked away after he noticed you looking at him. His ears started to turn red. You actually thought it was flattering. Mrs. Weasley told the driver where you were going and CRACK! You were off. The bus jerked wildly as it turned and narrowly missed a lamppost. CRACK! The bus stopped and you were thrown off your seat violently. You sat up and before you knew it CRACK! the bus took off again and you were thrown into the back of the bus. You were just recovering when CRACK! The bus took off again and something very large landed on top of you. You opened your eyes and saw two blue ones staring deeply into yours. After finally taken in what just happened, you realized that Ron was laying directly on top of you. You were inches away from each other when CRACK! the bus took off again and you were thrown foreword and you landed on top of Ron who was blushing furiously. You smiled, tapping his cheek with you hand and giggling. You got up and CRACK! the bus stopped throwing you backward onto a poll that jammed itself into your back. "Well" said Mrs. Weasley"Here we are...Hogwarts"


	2. Part 3

The instant that you opened your eyes, you were astounded to see a large medieval castle in the distance. It was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen in you life. "Wow..." you said under your breath. "That's amazing." "Yes, it is." Hermione said stumbling up behind you. She appeared to have been shook up from that crazy bus ride (however you thoroughly enjoyed it). "But" you say with a question coming to mind. "Can't the muggles see it" "Of course not" said Hermione"Its bewitched so that if a muggle looks at it, all they see is decaying rubble that has yellow tape with the writing: Caution, danger zone :on it. You can read about it in _Hogwarts a History_." "Oh..." you mumble to yourself still in awe at the beautiful castle. "Well" growled the man called Moody from the front of the bus"Here's where you all get off. I want you all to be careful now. Got it." he shot you a look, then did the same for Harry. "Good bye Ron." said Mrs. Weasley kissing him on the cheek while Ron was looking slightly embarrassed about it. You grabbed you bags from the back of the bus and dragged them out into the soggy grass. "Behave, you lot, and remember dear" she said redirecting her attention to you. "Your name is Tina now, and you can't tell anyone how or why you came here so late." You nodded your head as the rest of them all (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George) all waved back at everyone on the bus when CRACK! The bus was gone. This had never occurred to you. How were you going to explain why you came to the school in mid-term? Hmmm... You could talk to Dumbledore...DUMBLEDORE! That's right, you had to have a little talk with him about...well...you know. Silently you all headed up to the castle, before the silence was broken by Harry who asked you"So, I guess you'll be sorted into a house at the dinner tonight right" "Ummm..." you said "I guess so then...but I hope I get Gryffindor though." The rest of the journey over the long grounds of Hogwarts led you through the front doors of the castle where you were met by, of course, Dumbledore. "Ah, yes. Tina, good to see you. Harry, Ron, Hermione you to." he said to you and the rest of them. "If you don't mind, (he said looking at you) would you join me in my office? Right you bags..._Disaparo"_ He shouted and your bags were gone. "They will reappear in your dormitory when you are sorted in to your house tonight. Please, come with me." he said gesturing you to come with him. You nodded and bade the others goodbye. Ron looked very disappointed that you couldn't come with them. But you followed Dumbledore through a doorway and past a gargoyle until you came to a small office at the top of circular steps. "Please, sit down." he gestured to a chair in front of his desk. You obeyed and sat. "Now" he said calmly. "I believe that you know why you are here" You nodded. "Okay then" he said. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened two nights ago. Exactly as it happened." "I-I" you stuttered, you really didn't want to relive the situation again. "I- he- the man- sigh Sir this is really difficult, please forgive me for taking so long." you said again. "I understand" he said. "Which is why I have a better idea. I need you to clearly picture the situation in your mind." he said pulling out his wand "I want you to bring back that memory." You did so and watched Voldemort rip the man to pieces again. Suddenly, Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand to your temple. The memory was slipping away. Becoming more blurry until, finally, you could not remember what you were trying to remember...

Then Dumbledore dipped his wand into a bowl with silver-ish light swirling around in it. As this happened, you saw your memory swirling around in the bowl. It was amazing. You jaw dropped as He then dipped his hand into the bowl and his face stared into blank nothingness. After a while, he pulled his hand out and dipped his wand back into the bowl. Silvery light was hanging off the tip of his wand. He walked back over to you and put his wand back to your temple. Tragically, the joy you felt when the memory was taken out of your head disappeared and distress returned as the memory became much more clear again. "Well then" Dumbledore said to you kindly. "That wasn't so difficult." although is face was much whiter then normal. "This cannot be repeated" he continued"To the staff or to other students. Especially to Delores Umbrige, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. With all said and done, I believe it is time for dinner in the Great Hall. If you wait just a minute, I will walk there with you." and sure enough, in exactly one minute, Dumbledore returned carrying an old shabby brown hat. Silently, you both walked out of the office, and into a large hall lined with four tables. Each with students, in different colored robes at each table, filling the seats. You recognized the red and gold sashed students to be Gryffindor. You tried to join them but Dumbledore had a firm grip on your shoulder and he brought you up to the front of the room. He stood you behind him as he sat in a large chair in the middle of a table where all the teachers sat. After a few minutes Dumbledore stood up and the hall became silent. "Everyone" he shouted to all of the students"I have good news. Due to her family moving, we have a new student joining us today. Her mother and father could no longer remain where they lived due to anti-wizard protests, so they moved to England. Since, of course that she is a witch, I decided to let her into our school a little late. Tina will be sorted today before dinner is served and" but he was interrupted by a stout woman with a high voice "_Hem, hem." _she coughed. "And she will be having a talk with me later about the situation which brought her here." "Yes, Dolores, of course." said Dumbledore calmly. "Tina, would you come have a seat on this stool here." he said to you, and suddenly a stool appeared in the front of the table. You unwillingly obeyed and sat down. Everybody was staring at you. This was intense. In the distance, you could see Ron waving to you. This lifted your spirits a little bit and you smiled. "Now then." said Dumbledore"Here we go." he put the shabby hat on top of your head. The hat, amazingly, began to talk. "Hmmm" it said"Difficult, very difficult. This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Bravery I see, you would make a great Gryffindor. But the POWER! Slitherine would suit you well too. However, you are very bright, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. Hmmm."...

"Not Slitherine! (you said to the hat) You must see the memory, I don't want to be with people who do THAT" "Not Slitherine eh" said the hat in your ear. "But you could be great, and I had a similar situation a few years ago, but Slitherine could help you on your way to greatness." "No." you said firmly. "Very well, GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear. Suddenly there was a roar of clapping and shouts from the Gryffindor table. You were so happy. You looked back at Dumbledore who motioned you to join your fellow students at the table. You took the hat off your head and ran down to the table toward Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Brilliant" shouted Ron giving you a HUGE hug as you reached him, taking you by surprise. "This is great" Hermione said happily to you. "Awesome" said Harry matching Hermione's joy. You sat down at the table and began to talk with Ron who was absolutely ecstatic that you made Gryffindor until Dumbledore stood up to talk again. "Now that that is said and done...TUCK IN" and miraculously each plate on the table filled with food in an instant. Students all around were grabbing the food off the plates and shoving it into their mouths. "Here, try these" said Ron piling your plate with some sort of cooked bird. You took a bite and you mouth had a sensation unlike any other. This was the tastiest food you've ever HAD! You began to fill you mouth with all sorts of food and people were beginning to stare at you. "Wha" you said with your mouth full of food. "Yo' neva' seen a gir' eat 'afore" they went back to their eating. After the best meal you've ever had, Hermione left early claiming that she needed to go study. So you, Ron, and Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room. "I'm goin' to bed." Harry yawned. And he walked up to the boys dormitory. So you and Ron sat on a couch and began a funny conversation as he told you about all the teachers and who you should look out for. Slowly, one by one, students disappeared out of the common room until you and Ron were the only ones left. "-wow, he sounds terrible." you said after Ron finished talking about Snape. "Yeah" he said. There was a pause until Ron yawned and stretched but when his hands came down from over his head, one of them landed neatly on top of yours. Ron shot a look at you as he pulled his hand away like it had been an accident. You could see the tops of his ears turning red. You smiled "That's a lovely shade of red your ears are turning Ron." you said happily. "I-uh...ummm- I." stuttered Ron, not being able to find an excuse. You yawned and realized how late it was. "I'm so tired." you said laying down on the edge of the couch. "Me too" said Ron "why don't we go to bed then" said Ron disappointedly. "Well" you said"I really don't feel comfortable sleeping in rooms with other people. I might just sleep here...but..." "But what" said Ron sitting upright. "I just don't want to have the dream again. I'm afraid to sleep nowadays because of..." you could feel your eyes beginning to water again as you sat back up. "oh, you just don't know" you said with your voice breaking. You leaned over and laid your head down on Ron's shoulder. "Please, just stay here till I fall asleep, or just for a little while longer. I'm scared to sleep now. It was the most horrible situation EVER... and it haunts my sleep. It keeps me awake. I" but Ron interrupted you. "Shhhh." he said wrapping his arms around you in an attempt to calm you. "Don't cry. I'll stay, really, I might sleep down here then for tonight so you feel safe. You didn't sleep last night either. Just relax and lets talk about something different if it makes you feel better." His hold was warm and comforting. You snuggled into Ron and looked into his eyes after you wiped off your own. "Thanks Ron...your a good friend. I'm lucky." You seized the moment of silence, that followed what you just said, and you began to read Ron's mind. (in Ron's head: _A good friend! Just a friend...DAMN! Well, its better then nothing I suppose. Maybe, maybe I should hold her hand. Yeah, that might get the message more clearly. Hmmm, maybe not...she might pull away ...but ...ARRR! This is hard. I've never been this close to a girl I liked before. I don't know what to do.)_ You slid you hand over Ron's and held it. He flipped his hand over and weaved his fingers into yours. You looked up into Ron's eyes who met yours half glance. There was a moment of silence where you were just looking lovingly at each other until the rustle of Ron's clothes was heard. He was leaning closer. You knew what was coming. Your heart was racing so quickly that is hurt. Ron was so close, now, that you could feel the heat coming from his red cheeks. Then, it happened. You kissed. It was great. His lips were warm and comforting He kissed you gently at first, but after a breath he felt a little more comfortable. After a few seconds...or maybe minutes...(he he he) Ron stopped for a breath and looked at you. "Whoa..." he breathed. You couldn't help but smile, blushing furiously. You looked down at the floor and Ron tucked your brown hair behind your ears. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to top that." you said laughing. "Well" said Ron "Say... you'll be my girlfriend" You looked at him, his ears were now scarlet and his cheeks were turning a deep red. "Of course..." you said to him. Ron's mouth grew into a HUGE grin and you began to read his mind again...just out of curiosity. (in Ron's head:_ YES! WHOOO HOOO! Go Ron! Go Ron! This is soooo great. I've never had a girlfriend. Its amazing. I've never been more happy in my life. Wait till mom hears...wait, what am I saying. Why would I tell mom. HARRY! Yeah. I'll tell him. Who am I kidding. I'll tell the world! Oh If I jumped off a building I'd fly right now!) _"Oh I'm sure you would." you said and his ears turned a deep red again. "I love the effect I have on you." you said to him. You rubbed the tip of his ears and he shuddered. He was ticklish HA!

"Thirsty" you said to him after a long pause. "Ummm, yeah kinda." he said. You waved your wrists in the air and two butter beers appeared in you hand. You gave one to Ron and took a large sip of yours. It was delightful. The warm buttery sensation filled you stomach as you and Ron sat in the common room, in front of the fire, snuggled up and happy.


	3. Part 4

**Part 4**

The sun beamed down on your face and woke you up. You opened your eyes, you were still in the common room. You were warm and cozy but couldn't remember why, exactly, you were sleeping on the couch. Suddenly, you felt someone move behind you. You smile. Now you remember, you were hanging out with Ron and you both fell asleep. You sat up and turned your head. Ron was just opening his eyes. "Mornin'" he said to you sleepily. "Hey." you replied rubbing your eyes. You looked down and noticed that your robes were no longer plain black, but had the Gryffindor colors on them now. Ron sat up, stretched, and laid his head down on your shoulder. "What time is it" he asked closing his eyes again. "I dunno" you said"It must be early, nobody's come down yet. People are gonna wonder why we didn't come up to bed you know." Ron laughed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, honestly." He sat up again. You stood up and a robe fell off of you. It was Ron's, he must have draped it over you to keep you warm. "Here" you said picking it up and handing it to him. "Thanks.". Ron nodded and put it on. Suddenly you heard footsteps coming from the dormitory's. "Ron" called Harry. "Why didn't you come up earlier" he walked down the stairs and looked at you then to Ron. "Oh..." he said smirking. "I see. Why didn't the TWO of you go to bed last night." "Well..." started Ron. "We were down here talking and I guess somewhere along the way we fell asleep." "Right..."said Harry still smirking "Whatever you say." More footsteps came down the stairs. "Oi Ron! Bout time, eh" Fred said coming down the stairs and smacking Ron on the back. "Yeah mate" continued George"Your real smooth with the ladies, ha" Ron's ears were turning red again "What are you two talking about..." he said nervously. "Oh as if you don't know. Don't play dumb with us." said Hermione coming down the stairs. "Fred and George let us borrow their extendable ears when we heard what was going on down there. We sat on the top of the steps and" "HERMIONE! SHUT UP" George interrupted. "you did WHAT" yelled Ron. "The four of you SPIED on us? I don't believe you. And I thought you were my friends." "Ron" you said trying to calm him down"They would have found out at some point and time so there's no use yelling." "But they spied" he said to you. "Well Ron" you said smiling"...you are prefect, you CAN do something about it." "Oh, right" he said happily. "Oh what's little Ronny gonna do. Detention can't hold us." said Fred. Ron looked down. "Oh just forget it. I don't care. THATS RIGHT EVERYONE" he yelled to the room. "ME AND TINA GO OUT! WE"RE A COUPLE NOW" footsteps were coming from both dormitory's "Eh, Ron's got a girlfriend" "Blimey" "Hey, guys, Ron goes out with the new girl" "WHOA! Ron got a girlfriend" "Hey new girl! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" Everybody came running down the stairs to see what was happening. You turned around and looked at Ron who's face was now the deepest red you've ever seen.

By noon, the whole school new about you and Ron. When you passed people in the hallways they would always make kiss faces. Finally, you looked at Ron. "You wanna go for a walk outside" you asked him "Yeah." he said looking extremely grateful that you asked. You and Ron went outside and walked silently until (dun dun dun...) A short blonde boy and two of his goonies came trotting up to you smirking. "So Weasley" he said. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your girl." "Leave us alone Malfoy." said Ron clenching his fists. "Awww, what's the matter Weasley? She just doing you a favor or something" "No" you said sternly. "Ron's my boyfriend...jealous" "Of him" said Malfoy laughing. "Your kidding right" "No" you said"...that Ron has a girlfriend and you don't. He finally beat you at something didn't he" "Shut up" malfoy said angrily. "Don't listen to him Ron" you said. "He's just an angry LITTLE boy." "Well its not my fault your a mammoth." Malfoy said looking up to you. As you were quite a bit taller then him. "Nope, its not you fault" you said to him kindly. "Its my dad's fault." "Oh, is your dad a mammoth too" he said making his goonies laugh. "Yes, actually he is. but there's something wrong with everyone's dad isn't there" you said to him smiling. "No, not mine." said Malfoy with his eyes narrowing. "Are you sure" you asked him pulling your hood over your head so that all you could see was the glow of your eyes in the sunlight. You resembled one of Vodemort's death eaters. "Because I think I know exactly what's wrong with your father." you laughed with an evil tone. You knew something about Draco's father that he didn't know you knew. Malfoy's eyes got wider and he looked at you with fear behind his eyes. "C-come on guys." he said to his goonies and they left. You laughed and took your hood off. "What the bloody hell was that about" Ron asked in astonishment. "Don't you know" you asked him. "Know what" he asked. "Draco's father is a death eater." you whispered in his ear. Ron's eyes got wide. "WHAT! I knew IT!...but how'd you know" "Well" you said with your voice trailing off. "When I saw...what I saw...(Ron nodded in understanding) I heard Voldemort tell the man he was torturing that his faithful Death Eater, Malfoy, told him what the man did to betray him. And when you called that boy Malfoy, I recognized the name and figured...you know." "Wow, no wonder he hates me and Harry so much." Ron said to you. Suddenly a large owl carrying a large, long package came flying up to you and dropped the package into your hands. You sat down in the grass and took the note off. It read.

_**Dear Tina.**_

_**I saw this in the store and figured that it would be fun to have. It was very expensive but hey, for what you've been through lately, you need a PICK UP!**_

_**love, Dad**_

"Hmmm" you said. ""pick up"...i wonder what it is" "Open it." said Ron. You unwrapped it. It was a broom. On the end it said 'firebolt 1000" "What the..." you said. "A broom. What, I'm supposed to sweep for fun now..." "No..." said Ron admiring your new broom. "These are for flying...this is the fastest broom yet" "Flying" you said happily. "How do I get it to work" "Well," said Ron getting up. "You sit on it and put some power behind it." "Ummm...ok." You stood up and put one leg over the side of the broom. You put your foot on the hold and "WOAH" the broom took off at amazing speed. in less then 10 seconds you were over 100 feet in the air. It was the coolest thing in the world! You were doing loops and swirls. The wind was blowing through your hair. You took it down back to where Ron was standing and you got off. Your legs were weak from the weightlessness. "Wow" you said. "That was fun." "Ummm..." Ron mumbled rubbing his foot into the ground. "Can I give it a go" "Sure." you said handing him the broom. Ron gave you a look of sure delight as his took off. You didn't realize how fast you were really going until you saw Ron flying. He must have been going a hundred miles an hour. You watched Ron as he showed off for you and he landed with a thump as his feet hit the ground. "Brilliant! That was fun." he said happily. "You should play quiddich." "Q-quidich" you asked him. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Quiddich (you shook your head no). Well" he continued"You fly on brooms..." And he explained to you what quiddich it. "Wow, seeker sounds like fun." you said. "Here" said Ron picking up a rock "I'll throw this, you can go catch it on your broom." "Alright." you said mouthing your broom. Ron threw the rock surprisingly hard. You took off after it. You stretched out your arm and wrapped your fingers around it. Quickly you landed and walked back to Ron who was staring at you open mouthed. "What" you asked him. "Well..." he said"That was amazing. You caught that in less then 5 seconds." "Really" you said sounding impressed. "Yeah." said Ron when out of nowhere Harry came running down from the castle. "Hey" he called to Ron. "I don't believe that (insert insulting bad name here)!." "What" said Ron. "Well" continued Harry. "Remember the game where Draco's team lost and he kept insulting us. Then me and Fred tried to hurt him" "Yeah" said Ron. "WELL THAT (put the bad word here again), Umbrige BANNED ME FROM PLAYING QUIDDITCH" "she did WHAT" yelled Ron. "I can't play anymore." said Harry angrily. "Angelina is going to KILL me." "What are we going to do. We can't win the cup if you don't play." said Ron. "Yeah" said Harry. There was a short pause until Ron spoke up. "Tina! Tina can be seeker. I just saw her" "What" said Harry "Tina." Ron said looking at you. "Do you think you can catch the rock again" "Sure" you said. "Ok" said Harry"Wait, I 'all go get Angelina." After a few minutes, harry returned with a dark haired girl that you assumed was that Angelina girl. "Lets see what she can do." she said. You threw Ron the rock who threw it as hard as he could. You chased after it on your broom and caught it in less time than the last one. You returned to the ground and Angelina Harry were both open mouthed while Ron stood there looking impressed.


	4. Part 5

**Part 5**

"THAT WAS AMAZING" Angelina yelled to you"You're on the team." "WHAT" you yelled. "That was all it took. i can catch a flying rock and I'm in." "Well that's not always how it goes..." said Harry with a small look of envy on his face. "Right" said Ron coming up to you and putting his hand on your shoulder"You don't actually chase a rock, but a snitch" "Yeah" continued Harry"...and there are bludgers flying around just trying to knock you off you broom." "Uhhh...ok." you said scratching your head. "The actual try outs are this Wednesday, since somebody had to go and get kicked off the team." Angelina shot Harry an extremely loathing look. "Ummm, well i think I better get going." said Harry catching a glimpse of the look Angelina gave him and he ran off. "Right, see you tomorrow." she said to you and ran back into the castle. Ron had never taken his arm off you. "This'll be great." he said to you. "Well be on a team together." "Yeah. that might be fun." you said to him. You began to walk back to the castle and right before you entered Ron took your hand and looked at you. You knew he had something to say, however he just smiled and walked on. Everybody was heading into the Great Hall or whatever the name is of that place you eat at anyway. You and Ron walked in and took a seat across the table from Harry and Hermione. You all began talking about tomorrow (the first day of actual classes for you) when one of the teachers walked up to you. She was a lean old woman with gray hair and a permanent annoyed look on her face. "Hello there." she said nodding to you. "I have your schedule for school for you. (she handed you a piece of parchment with a list of classes that you have never heard of before)." "Hey, that's exactly the same as mine" said Ron excitedly. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. Tina needed someone to show her around the school, preferably a prefect, and since you two have seemed to take a liking to each other. I figured that you could be her guide through the classes." Harry and Hermione giggled. "Oh, Alright professor" said Ron smiling. The woman nodded and walked away. "Who was that" you asked Ron. "Oh, that's professor McGonnagle, she's transfiguration professor." "Oh" you said still unaware of what any of the classes were. After Dumbledore said a few words, the plates all filled with food. You, Ron, Harry, and Hermione spent the rest of the meal discusing what the classes were and what the teachers were like. Later, the students began filing out to their common rooms. You, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked through the fat lady's portrait and sunk into the couch. "So, Tina, we never really go to know each other very well did we" said Hermione happily. "Nope, we haven't really talked either have we." you said laughing a bit. "Well, why don't you tell us all a little about yourself. If you're gonna be around Ron a lot (Ron smiled) you're gonna have to be around us a lot too." said Harry. "Well...ummm ok" you said. "You all know my real name... (they all nodded) My parents current names are Kevin and Suzanne. I'm 15, I was born in Delaware, USA. I play two instruments, guitar and piano, some people say I can sing. Until now I went to a muggle school. And...Ron knows where I live." you said lowering your voice and nudging Ron." "Where" said Hermione. "She...she...she lives" said Ron but you interrupted "Right behind his house" you said. "OOOOOH" said Harry teasingly. "You'll be seeing each other a lot huh. HA HAAA HAAAAA HA" he laughed. Ron's cheeks went red. "Well there is a good reason why, Harry...you should know" "Right...but...ha...uhhh...right sorry." Harry said ceasing his laughing. "So anyway, you play guitar" said Hermione. "Yes, I'll show you if you want" you said to her. "Well you don't have a guitar so..." she said. "Oh that's no problem" you said waving your hand around in the air. "See remember what I did with the burrito? (she nodded) I can do that with anything." just then an acoustic guitar appeared out of thin air. "Cool." said Harry "Awesome" said Hermione. "What's that" asked Ron. "Its a muggle instrument called a guitar." said Hermione while you tightened the strings and conjured a pick into your hand.

"Wow...how do' you play it" he asked. "You strum or pluck the strings." you said. "Would the three of you like to hear me play" They all nodded and you played. You played your favorite rock song (insert song here) And you played it very well at that. People were gathering around to see you play. First years sat in a circle around you while older kids stood behind them or sat in other chairs.

You were rocking for a little over 20 minutes until you stopped. "ANCOR!" "KEEP PLAYING!" shouts came from all over the common room. "C'mon Tina. That was amazing." said Ron. He looked absolutely love struck. You nodded but decided to take it up a notch. Three waves of you wrist and there was now an electric guitar in your hands. "Time to kick it up!" you said and you ROCKED OUT. There was a curse put on it that made it sound loud without electricity. After a few minutes of you playing awesome rock songs, people were beginning to party. Butter Beers were being passed out and people were jumping around, dancing, and singing. There was an all out party in the common room that lasted till midnight and people were slowly heading up to bed. "Scourgify!" Hermione yelled cleaning up the mess. "That was absolutely ridiculous!" she yelled. But you saw her having a good time. Suddenly two arms came flying around you from behind. "You continue to amaze me." said Ron's voice. "Really?" you said turning around and putting your arms around him too. "Well I haven't even started." you smiled. "You mean there's more?" he said almost urging you to continue. "Well yeah, do you really think I came here with only three talents." "Well, no." he said. "But you know what?" he asked "What?" you said really not knowing. "You've been so busy playing the gootar, or whatever you call it, that we couldn't dance together." he said with a trace of nervousness in his voice. "Oh…really." you said feeling your cheeks turn red. You looked around. You and Ron were the only ones there. "Well then. That does pose as a problem now doesn't it?" you asked running your fingers through his hair and curling it with your finger. "Umm-uh-yeah." he said with his cheeks turning deep red again. "I guess we have to dance then." You waved your hand behind you and your two guitars began to play a slow dance by themselves. "Wow, surprise number four." says Ron You giggle a little bit and say. "Well, are we gonna dance?" "Yeah, right!" he said at once. You began dancing slowly. You were surprised that he was so good. He didn't step on your feet once. All the while he was staring deeply into your eyes. It actually felt a little awkward so you looked away, blushing. The song stopped and you took a step backward but Ron's tight grip kept hold of you. As nice as this felt, for some reason you wanted to walk away. You didn't want this to end, but you were afraid it would. This felt so right, yet you wanted to keep dancing. Feelings mixed up into a ball of absolute confusion, you were in agony for some reason but at the same time you were so happy that you could dance…more then you just had.

After this battle was fought inside you for several seconds you decided to go with the side that seemed to be saying to you "what are you doing…stay here…he's so nice…and cute…and he actually loves you…stay…you know you want to…"

Ron was still staring at you. He looked just as confused as you were. To help end the battle that you were sure was going on in him, you took a step forward, close into his hold, and placed your head against his chest. You waved your hands back and forth again until the instruments played a slower, sexier song then before. You slowly began to rock back and forth to the tune again and you looked up into Ron's eyes, which were almost begging for this moment to never end. This look was of absolute passion.

You danced slowly for a few minutes until the music stopped again and that anguish returned to your heart. "Well…" you said, you could feel your cheeks burning. "I bet the instruments are getting tired eh?" You looked over at the magical instruments that were panting tiredly like a person. "I guess that's it then…right?" you said looking at Ron. You didn't know what to say…it was a confusing time. Leave, or stay…that is the question. But Ron's grip refused to let you leave. He held you like you were all he had…like he never wanted you to leave his side…EVER. "Tina…" Ron said finally. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I lo-" but you couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was killing you. Any more waiting and you might explode. "I love you too Ron." you said jumping farther into his grip and kissing him. As his lips met yours, all your troubles went away. Nothing mattered. It was just you and him and no one else. His kiss was so comforting. Just like before, only since this was your second time, you both felt a little more free. It lasted for almost two minutes, just you two kissing passionately, standing by the fire. But it finally ended when-… but it finally ended when-… BUT IT FINALLY ENDED WHEN-… oh my god STOP! But it finally ended when your legs went weak and buckled beneath you. "Whoa!" you shouted suddenly, but Ron caught you before you hit the ground. "Thanks." you said looking at him. He helped you up and you were about to resume where you left off until Harry came running down the stairs panting. "He has Sirius!" he shouted at the two of you.


	5. Part 6

**Part 6**

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" asked Ron looking extremely angry about the sudden interruption. "Voldemort!" Harry continued, "Voldemort is torturing Sirius!" "What!" Said Ron suddenly. "But - But where? How?" said Hermione coming down the stairs quickly. "I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven… He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever he wants from in there…. He's torturing him…. Says he'll end by killing him." Harry's voice was shaking as if he were about to cry. You stood there absolutely still, dazed as to what you were hearing, and confused because you must have missed something somewhere along the way. But you remembered the name…Voldemort. You knew very well who he was, and suddenly you felt anger rise up your neck…you were about to say something very nasty when Harry, instead, took your place. "How're we going to get there." he asked you all. There was a moment of silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?" "Get to the department of Mysteries so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly. "But - Harry…" said Ron weakly. "What? _What?" _said Harry. You new very well why Ron and Hermione were both gaping at him. "Harry." said Hermione, "…err…how did he get into the Ministry of Magic without anyone seeing?" She had a good point you thought. "What! Who cares!" yelled Harry at her. "the point is that Voldemort has Sirius and we need to save him!" "But Harry." said Hermione, "its daytime there, how could Voldemort slip into the Ministry undetected with all those people around?" "I don't know," said Harry, "He used an invisibility cloak or something, but we need to get there NOW!" "Harry," said Ron suddenly, "H-how do you know if its not a trap?" "What do you mean?" Harry asked suddenly. You could tell, he was in absolute disbelief that his friends were questioning him like this. "Well," Hermione said, "You do, sort of, like to play the hero sometimes, and V-Voldemort knows that. Maybe he's just giving you these dreams to lure you into a trap." "What do you mean I like to play the hero?" Harry snapped at her. Hermione's eyes were starting to tear, you felt very bad for her. "Well mate," Ron said, "You went after the sorcerers stone, and Ginny in the Chamber of secrets, and you wanted to save Sirius that time from the dementors, AND that whole thing with Cedric-" "Well I had help all those times!" Harry shouted, "But I know that Voldemort is torturing Sirius to get the thing that he wants and we HAVE to save him." Harry slammed his fist down on the table. "They're right!" you finally piped up directing your voice toward Harry, "It's probably a trap. If we go and it is…then…we're dead." "What! You're with them too! I figured you'd want to face him for what he did!" Harry yelled at you. "Don't yell at her!" Ron took a step in front of you. "She's right!" "Ron." you said calmly putting your hand on his shoulder to keep him from tackling Harry. "Shut up Ron!" Harry yelled, "I know what I saw, he does have Sirius and whether you're coming or not, I'm going!" "Wait!" Hermione said. "I'm coming too!" "F-fine" Ron whimpered, "I'm going too!" "Then so will I!" you say. But as you said that Ron whipped around. "What! No! I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here." "Ron," you say encouragingly "I'll be fine, you know that. And Harry's right…I do want to get revenge on Voldemort for what he caused my family to do. Go into hiding, pretend to be someone I'm not, leaving all my friends and family! I'll never forgive him for that! I have to go because I HAVE to repay him for that." "But Tina-" he said " "I don't want you to get hurt…I'll never forgive myself if I let you go and you got hurt!" "But I won't get hurt! I can handle myself. Watch!" then you took a step back. You felt really bad about doing this but if it was the only way to convince Ron that you're able to handle yourself, then it had to be done. You concentrated on Ron, particularly on his mind. Suddenly Ron was looking around like he was hearing voices. Your voices. "Let me go! I can do it! I can go! Voices say I can go! I know you hear them! You have to say yes! Say yes! Yes! Yes!" but Ron could no longer hear any particular voices. You were literally driving him crazy. "Stop…you can go." Ron whispered "Sorry, but you left me with no choice. I have to go!" You ran over to him to help him up. You expected him to be mad at you, but for some reason he just leaned on your shoulder. "Ron, I'm really sorry but I had to do it! I had to go. It didn't do you any harm. Please don't get mad. I- I'm not supposed to do that anymore." "Its ok. If you do that to Voldemort then he will definitely crack!" Ron laughed. Harry and Hermione were both sharing the same surprised and horrific faces. "What did you do to him?" Harry asked. "I projected voices in his head telling him to let me go. But we just wasted 10 minutes, so we better get going. Ummm…wait…how do we get there." Harry's surprised face disappeared. "Ummm. I never thought of that." "Well lets walk and talk!" Said Ron. You four were just leaving the portrait when Neville, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny. "We're going too!" Said Ginny sternly. "How'd you find out?" Harry Asked…

Blah, blah, blah. There was a tuff between the pair and eventually Ginny won and Neville, her, and Luna got to go! "Like I said earlier," you said, "How do we get there?" "Well we could ride brooms." Hermione suggested. "Nah," said Harry. "Umbridge has my broom locked up in her office." "Wait!" Said Luna. "The Thestrals!" "HUH?" You said absolutely unaware of what a thestral is. "Come on!" Luna said Running to the end of the hall. "I'll show you." You all quickly followed her down the stairs, out into the grounds, then into the forbidden forest…


End file.
